ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Demons
Demons are creatures that live in the Anti-matter Universe, a universe completely made out of anti-matter, due to this, they are also made out of anti-matter, meaning that they cannot crossover to our world (Matter Universe), without changing into matter themselves. They also need a Demon Gate to pass through into our world. Each demon is separated into categories depending on their strength, named 'Generations'. History TBA Generations Abnormals Abnormals are demons that are unique and have their own capabilities compared to that of a normal demon, though, they still go through the generations, but with different characteristics. Most of them don't even make it to the Second Generation as other demons prey on them to acquire their abilities, though they spend most of the time dying,as the DNA in the Abnormals are mutated, destroying any non-mutated cells. Fifth Generations Fifth Generation demons are usually very weak and easy to be dealt with. Their sizes vary between 3 meters and 5 meters. Though they can easily kill a bystander, their skin is not too durable meaning that one head shot (from a laser), and they're down. Fourth Generations The more troublesome fourth generation demons are more powerful and faster. Their skin is thicker and usually requires multiple head shots do deal with. They vary between 6 and 12 meters. Third Generations A growth spurt arrives when demons reach the third generation, they obtain wings and have an even thicker skin, which allows them to simply shrug off of laser weapons. They vary between 40 and 47 meters. Second Generations The second generation demons are even worst then third generations, their tail gains a spear-like structure capable of spearing even an Ultra's skin, turning them into a shish-kebab. At this stage, they are capable of changing into matter without any outside influence. They vary between 50 and 60 meters. First Generations The final stage of a normal demon, these demons are so powerful, that they are capable of destroying mountains with only one punch. They gain another pair of wings, with a total of four wings or two pairs. Their claws are capable of cutting an Ultra's skin as if it was butter and their spear tail is capable of killing an Ultra. They are able to adapt to most environments by shedding their skin. They vary between 65 and 75 meters. Lords Lords is a stage reached by Abnormals, this stage is able to overpower First Generations with ease, it is said that the strongest Lord can destroy countries. They have the size of a Second Generation, though, they are not to be underestimated. Overlords An even more powerful stage compared to that of Lords, this stage too, is only obtained by Abnormals, the demons here are feared and respected, they are usually very lazy as they know that no one else can oppose their power. They have the size of a Second Generation, but heed these words, do not try to laugh at them, they will most likely disintegrate you with just a look. Standard Abilities *Claws: They possess claws on each finger and toe capable of ripping things to shreds. *Dark Breath: A beam made out of dark matter that will destroy anything in its path. *Skin: Their skin is capable of tanking attacks. *Eyes: Their eyes are capable of seeing through the dark and is capable of seeing a creature's body heat. For Third Generations *Wings: They have a pair of wings that allows them to fly and dimension travel. *Corruption Claws: They have claws capable of corrupting beings, though it might take several tries. For Second Generations and up *Spear Tail: A tail capable of tearing through an Ultra's flesh and skin. *Dark Lightning: Black lightning capable of stunning opponents and injuring them. *Dark Aura: An aura that will protect them from any incoming attacks. *Matter/Anti-matter reconfiguration: They are capable of turning their bodies into matter or anti-matter without any outside influence. Lords and up *Death Glare: With one look, they can disintegrate a mortal. *Personal Weapon: They usually have their own personal weapon for their own purposes. *Retractable Corruption Claws: They possess corruption claws that are retractable, and are able to corrupt beings with just one scratch. Recognizable Demons *Etelgar (Third Generation-Abnormal) *Vermilion (Lord) *TBA Category:Clee26 Category:Free-To-Use Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Demons